danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
IGo to Japan
iGo to Japan is the fifth, sixth and seventh episode of the second season of iCarly and the thirtieth, thirty first and thirty second episode overall. Plot The iCarly team are nominated for the annual iWeb Awards and are invited to attend the ceremony in Japan where in order to qualify for the award they will be expected to perform a skit live on stage prior to their trip to Japan they create a segment called Melanie Higgles: Space Cheerleader they receive four first class tickets Mrs. Benson initially refuses to allow Freddie to go on the trip even after Spencer volunteers to chaperone the kids she agrees instead to come along since they don't have enough airline tickets for six people Spencer gets the idea to trade the four first class tickets for five lower classed ones however he subsequently calls in a favor from Socko which results in the team riding to Japan aboard an unsanitary possum filled cargo airplane bound for Korea they must sky dive into Tokyo. The group winds up landing in a deserted area but are fortunately found by a police officer who brings them safely to the hotel they would be staying at after checking in and sleeping off of their jet lag they are visited by Kyoko and Yuki the stars of a competing webshow Kyoko and Yuki give Spencer and Mrs. Benson free passes to a spa and take Carly, Kayla, Sam and Freddie shopping. As generous as their gestures seem Kyoko and Yuki have their minds set on sabotaging iCarly's chances of winning the iWeb Awards they purposely fight over and over again for directions until Yuki admits they are lost.They take Carly, Kayla, Sam and Freddie to the middle of nowhere and after staging a kung fu fight drive off meanwhile Spencer and Mrs. Benson find themselves bound to their massage tables by seaweed naked a problem rectified by Spencer's appetite in which Mrs. Benson sees him naked twice first is while freeing himself and secondly when his towel falls off when he gets the sword to free Mrs. Benson. Eventually the gang reunites and are able to get to the iWeb Awards only to be prevented from entering the studio because the security guards don't speak English Mrs. Benson distracts the guards and they get in only to be quickly apprehended the guards keep them in a room and Carly, Kayla and Sam try to communicate with them having to act out what happened to them during their trip Freddie cleverly decides to videotape them plugging his camcorder into the iWeb Awards screen unknown to the girls, their manic performance is being broadcast to the audience overshadowing Kyoko and Yuki's performance they are saved by Theodore Wilkins the man who invited them who speaks fluent japanese. iCarly wins the award for best comedy though Carly, Kayla and Sam have no idea how they won until Freddie explains what he did Kyoko and Yuki are taken into custody for kidnapping finally the iCarly gang along with Spencer and Mrs. Benson return to America on what appears to be a fishing boat owned by one of Socko's family members. Quotes Sam: You sure you don't mind if I hang out at your place til dinner. Kayla: Yeah Sam. Carly: Yeah it's fine but don't you think you should go home and be with your mom. Sam: What for. Carly: Cause she's in bed with pneumonia. Sam: I'm not a doctor. Sam: Hey you think Freddie's home from school yet. Carly: Yeah he got a ride why. Kayla: Yeah Why. Sam: Bet ya he's looking through his peephole waitin for you to come home. Carly: No he grew out of that. Sam: Uh huh. Sam creeps up to the peephole and slams her fist against it Freddie screams and stumbles out of his apartment. Sam: Sup. Freddie: I was not looking out my peephole waiting for you to come home. Carly: I know you weren't. Freddie: Good. Kayla: Good. Carly: Peeper. Freddie: What. Sam: Carly and Kayla when Mrs. Briggs said that you couldn't pick people for the talent show did you give up. Carly: No. Carly: Sternly Kayla and Sam don't eat him. Sam: I'm not gonna pauses to look at the possue I'm not gonna eat him. Kayla: Me either Mrs. Benson: Kayla and Sam be careful with that thing you don't know where it's been Freddie: Snorts like we know where Sam's been. Freddie: Guys there's no way my mom's jumping out of this airplane. Sam: I know how to make her jump. Freddie: No chance she's been afraid of heights ever since Sam pushes Freddie off of the plane. Spencer: I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't found us. Policeman: Oh you would have slowly starved in the wilderness until you all perished and were eaten by wild animals. Spencer: Right Carly: Well thanks so much Kayla: Your right Carly thank you Policeman says good-bye and leaves. Freddie: He was nice. Carly: He was weird. Sam: I took his handcuffs Holds up handcuffs. Secretary in Lobby: Hello Welcome to Hotel Nakamura May I help you. Carly: gestures to Freddie Yeah we're checking in. Secretary in Lobby: Aw honeymoon couple. Freddie looks at Carly suggestively Carly slaps him Spencer and Mrs. Benson enter the hotel with towels on Spencer sees a man who looks exactly like the cutout who taught him Japanese. Spencer: Oh my god stares with shock the pain did not help me learn steals his ice cream cone The man grabs his towel the hotel guests gasp. Spencer: Ha I'm wearing a second towel after acting out their whole journey Theodore: in Japanese they are supposed to be here they are performers. Guard: in Japanese Oh sorry my mistake I have a bladder infection. Theodore: in Japanese I'm sorry in English Get him some cranberry juice. Carly: On the boat ride back to Seattle I wish we brought something to eat. Spencer: I just remembered I still have those little candies from the hotel. Sam, Freddie, Kayla and Carly: Thank god They all start coughing Carly: This is soap. Spencer: Oh yeah Spencer: It's ok I'm going with them so it's not like they wont have a responsible adult making sure everything goes smooth. Helmet catches on fire Spencer: So I'll make sure everything goes smoothly in Japan. Spencer: So your name is freight dog. Freight Dog: yeah and this is my pepperoni. Spencer: Well thanks for letting me smell it. Sam: Wow this is almost as nice as a gas station men's room! Freight Dog: Thanks! Trivia Goofs 05 Category:ICarly Episodes